


White Noise

by sweetwords



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bottom Jaebum, Crying, M/M, Massage, Pet Names, mentions of subspace?, this is soft i swear on my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetwords/pseuds/sweetwords
Summary: Jaebum has a bad day and Jinyoung makes it all better.





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> a graduation gift for my daughter [michaela ](https://twitter.com/cyjjp) whomst i love. thank you so much to [joey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfantasticfour/pseuds/foxxing%20) for betaing this for me

Jaebum scans his key card in the lock of his hotel room for what it feels like the fifteenth time, growling exasperatedly every time it denies his entrance. 

“Oh _c’mon,_ ” he urges to his door but it’s in vain. The irritating beep and red light in the lock mock him. He’s been so moody and sore since the moment he opened his eyes this morning; quiet, but snappy at everyone who dared to look twice towards his direction. Angry and mad at himself because sometimes there are some things he knows he can’t control, but still wishes he could. It drives him crazy.

When he finally manages to make the key card work, he walks into the room and slams the door a little bit too hard. After leaving his shoes by the entrance, he tries to get out of his clothes as quickly as possible but every time he moves his limbs, pain shoots up straight into his lower back and legs.

“Fuck!” He shouts, hands going straight to grip his back immediately, as if that would stop the ache, and keeps complaining to nobody as he makes his way to the bathroom to run a bath. When it’s ready, he dips his body into the bathtub, in hopes of the hot water reliving some of the steady soreness. He stays there till the water goes too cold for his own liking, puts on some briefs and jumps into the king sized bed. He falls deeply asleep the second his head touches the pillow.

*******

Quiet and muttered words fill in his ears; the delicate hand that pets his fluffy hair makes him stir awake. He blinks slowly and takes a deep breath, tries to flick the sleepiness away but his eyes feel heavy and swollen on his face. 

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” Jinyoung whispers in a raspy but tender voice. His tone causes Jaebum to let out another deep breath but this time it’s fond, and he can feel the irritation of his sleeping being disturbed starting to fade. Jinyoung is squatting right by the edge of the bed, a friendly smile on his face.

“Hurts,” Jaebum replies miserably, but Jinyoung’s touches don’t stop, and he closes his eyes gently to swim into the feeling.

“I know, baby,” Jinyoung says in that understanding voice of his. Jinyoung is so gentle, Jaebum thinks suddenly, soft-edged. He always understands, always knows what to say, the exact words to use to make Jaebum feel better. He brings his face closer to Jaebum’s. His lips brush against the older man to nibble gently on them with his teeth. He leaves one last peck before moving away.

“I bought some lotion—uhm, gel?—for it. The pharmacist said it’ll most definitely ease the pain,” Jinyoung explains sweetly, searching inside his pocket to flash said lotion in front of Jaebum’s face.

“Stay just like that, yeah hyung?,” Jinyoung continues, speaks to him in a motherly voice, as if Jaebum was as stubborn child who never asks for any help. As if.

“I’ll take care of you,” he announces out loud before Jaebum can stop him and protest. He gets up and starts to hum a song to himself just to fill in the silence of the quiet room as he takes off his cardigan. Soft, Jaebum thinks. He fell asleep earlier in the day on Jinyoung’s shoulder, he knows the grey cardigan’s fabric is smooth and downy, and how it fits Jinyoung’s pretty body so perfectly. The bed cover that shields him from the coldness of the room leaves his body while he’s still lost in his thoughts, and Jaebum prepares for the chill air to hit his skin but only a warm breeze fills up the room. Jinyoung must have turned on the heater earlier. Jaebum smiles to himself, his baby boy is so perfect.

The bed dips a little bit when Jinyoung drops his body on it, positioning himself in between Jaebum’s legs. He leans forward on his knees and plants a kiss on the back of Jaebum’s neck, and then down his spine. He hugs him tight for a moment, enjoying the warmth radiating out of Jaebum’s still sleepy form. He must have been asleep for a couple of hours as a thin sheet of sweat from his nap hangs deliciously off of his soft skin. 

“You smell so good, hyung,” Jinyoung hums into his nape as he sniffs him, and then gently sits on the back of Jaebum’s thighs, hands on either side of his hips.

After he puts some lotion on his fingers, he rubs his hands together to warm it up and starts to massage little circles into the aching muscles of Jaebum’s lower back with his thumbs. Jaebum lets out a long sigh and mumbles something intelligible into the pillow, stretching out in the bed more comfortably. Jinyoung’s sure and firm hands travel his whole back, rubbing especially hard on Jaebum’s knots.

Jaebum lets out loud complains and gasps, struggling against the strong hold of Jinyoung’s hands. “Hurts, Jinyoung-ah,” he says hopelessly, huffing childishly at Jinyoung.

“I’ll make it all go away, hyung,” Jinyoung says with confidence, and a hint of something else in his voice. Something that makes Jaebum bury his face flat into the pillow to hide his outstanding blush. The action makes Jinyoung grin.

By the time the lotion has finally started to do its job, Jaebum has gone completely pliant against Jinyoung’s smart hands. His gasps turn into whimpers in no time, and the impatient stirs of his hips are no longer because he wants to escape Jinyoung’s grip, but because he’s searching for friction. He breathes out heavy and long, can feel the weight that has been crashing down his shoulder for days leave his body, his thoughts stop, his mind starts to go fuzzy over the edges. His body curves towards Jinyoung’s hands in submission, gives up all of his control to him.

“Hyung,” Jinyoung pants softly, but he’s actually asking a question that he already knows the answer to. Jaebum doesn’t know when he started to sweat or when Jinyoung stopped the motions of his hands, all he knows is that he wants—he _needs_ Jinyoung to keep touching him. It feels wrong not to feel Jinyoung’s skin against his.

“Jinyoungie. Baby,” Jaebum’s breath is coming out short and uneven, his eyes are closed shut and his hands keep clenching into the sheets. Jinyoung realizes in that moment that Jaebum wants to beg, but doesn’t know how to.  


“Just—,” he stutters, gulps down as he keeps shifting and letting out soft noises. But Jinyoung doesn’t move an inch, still settled in between Jaebum’s legs, palms resting on his own thighs.

“Yes, hyung?” he asks kindly, voice like honey. So, so sweet, Jaebum thinks to himself again, Jinyoung is so sweet, knows how to make everything right. He knows Jinyoung can give him exactly what he wants—what he _craves,_ Jaebum just has to ask for it. Jaebum has to be a good boy and ask for it.

“Please,” he finally finds the courage to say, can barely recognize his own voice. He sounds small, vulnerable. “Please, Jinyoungie, just—touch me,” he says exasperatedly. Jinyoung chuckles at his desperation, and Jaebum’s face flushes an angry red when he realizes he might have sounded a bit needy.

“Where, hyung?” Jinyoung says teasingly, but Jaebum knows he isn’t joking around, Jinyoung wants a reply and he expects it now. "Where do you want me to touch you?" 

He asks again and Jaebum’s palms rub anxiously on his eyes, tries to brush the embarrassment off his face away. Jinyoung takes pity of him after some moments and asks,

“Here?,” grabbing a handful of his clothed ass, rolling his hips forward to emphasize what he means, and Jaebum fucking squirms.

“Yes,” Jaebum says gleefully. Who knew Jinyoung could get him to be so bold.

“There you go,” Jinyoung says in a satisfied voice and Jaebum beams with happiness when his rough hands start caressing his skin again. He feels fire licking up his insides when Jinyoung plays with the hem of his briefs, and pats his hipbone for Jaebum to lift his haunches. He takes them off slowly and the cloth caressing his sensitive skin makes him shiver with anticipation.

“Up,” Jinyoung commands, and both of his hands grip Jaebum’s hips again, but this time it’s to put a pillow under his tummy. When Jaebum’s semi-hard cock touches the cotton, he makes a noise in his throat and starts to hump the pillow eagerly to chase his release. Jinyoung makes him stop dead in his tracks with a simple disapproving tut.

“Stay still, Jaebummie,” he orders in a deep voice. The tone makes Jaebum feel small and naughty; the nickname makes Jaebum want to be good and obedient.

“Good boy,” Jinyoung praises him, and Jaebum feels his mind drift further away. He spreads his legs wide and inviting.

The new position makes Jaebum’s palm tree’s necklace swing in front of his flushed face; the chain rubs on either side of his pretty mouth. The image makes Jinyoung’s heart flutter, going down to leave a soft kiss on the dip of his back, right where Jaebum’s shoulder blades meet. Jaebum shudders when Jinyoung’s lips brush against his skin, as if the touch burned.  


When Jinyoung bits down the fleshiest part of his right asscheek and uses his hands to spread his cheeks apart, Jaebum lets out a loud gasp, covers his face with his bare arms. Jinyoung’s mouth waters at the sight of Jaebum’s entrance, clean and pretty and untouched. He can’t help but put his face in closer to give it a quick kiss. Jaebum’s mouth opens wide and bites down on his bottom lip to try and swallow down a broken shriek. Jinyoung leaves a kiss, and then another and another, till he presses his tongue flat on Jaebum’s rim. 

Jinyoung holds him open, the thick muscle of his tongue pushing inside and licking, and Jaebum twitches under him when he feels the wetness trickle down his rim. Jinyoung’s mouth is so hot and experienced, and Jaebum yells every time Jinyoung goes in deeper and backs out to sucks on his rim, to nibble softly on the flesh. Jinyoung backs out a bit and spits directly into his raw entrance to work a finger inside Jaebum so as to give his tongue more access. He leans his face forward again to lick around the single digit and an audible groan cuts Jaebum’s throat in half. Jinyoung’s filthy actions cause Jaebum to writhe, but he wiggles his ass closer to the wetness of Jinyoung’s mouth nevertheless. He feels overheated, bites down on his fingers to muffle out the curses that die just behind his teeth every time Jinyoung’s tongue seems to fuck in deeper.

Jinyoung swirls his tongue and hums low every time Jaebum exhales out a plea, encouraging him to be louder. He backs out fast and blows cold air right against where he had just licked, making Jaebum arch his back to press his ass higher and closer to his face, missing the sloppy feeling. The rough action shoots up pain right through his lower back, and he lets out a loud groan immediately after.

“Fuck,” Jaebum huffs, clearly annoyed at himself. He lowers his hips slowly to the comfort of the pillow and closes his eyes, stays still and waits for the discomfort to fade away.  


“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Jinyoung stutters out, quick hands sliding up and down to his back, trying to ease the pain away. “You alright?” he asks worriedly.

“I’m good” the older man breathes out shakily. “Just—no more teasing, please?” the last word coming out broken and washed away with desperation.

Jinyoung squeezes his cheeks softly in agreement, not wanting to make Jaebum bow his aching back again.

“I’m gonna finger you now, yeah?,” Jinyoung is back to his confident self, voice warm and thick. “Open you up real nice for my cock.” Jinyoung’s crude choice of words make Jaebum wince away to try and cover his flustered face. Jinyoung’s smug face mocks him.

Jinyoung takes the chance to leave the bed and undress himself completely, and searches for a bottle of lube inside Jaebum’s bag. He returns to his previous position in between Jaebum’s open legs and teases his entrance with the pad of his now lubed fingers just to be mean. Jaebum whines when his hole swallows down Jinyoung’s fingers easily. Drops of sweat drip down the back of Jaebum’s head, his damp fringe matted to his forehead. Jinyoung approaches him and bites down gently on his right earlobe, sucking one of his piercings into his mouth to try and distract Jaebum from the burn of his fingers scissoring him open. His right palm moves Jaebum’s hair to the side of his forehead and leaves a quick peck there.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Jinyoung asks nonchalantly, keeping a sturdy pace with his fingers. When Jaebum purrs loudly in agreement, he adds in another finger, keeping a strong hold on Jaebum’s hips with his free hand so he wouldn't bow his aching back again.

Jaebum is overwhelmed, pools of heat spread all over his oversensitive body, from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes. His eyes flutter shut, a single tear rolling down the side of his sharp cheekbone. He wants to scream for more, wants to ask Jinyoung to just get inside him already but he knows he’s not stretched enough. He squeezes his eyes tightly and quivers involuntary when he realizes that he wouldn’t mind the burn if Jinyoung were to fuck him now.

He struggles against the hold of Jinyoung’s gentle hands keeping him in place, and sobs high-pitched when Jinyoung’s fingertips brush against that sweet spot deep inside him. That action only makes him shed more tears, he bawls and whimpers noisily at the way his stomach twists. Jaebum can’t believe he’s crying, he feels even more embarrassed but his wails don’t cease.

“You’re talking it so well for me, hyung,” Jinyoung praises, fingers coming to wipe away the wet tears. Jaebum’s face is so hot, his tongue coming out to wipe the saltiness off his lip but some tears have already rolled down his neck. 

Jinyoung continues to stretch him open with his fingers, and his free hand reaches down to palm at the growing bulge in Jaebum’s briefs. Jaebum keens, panting out something that sounded a lot like, _“please.”_

He says it again in a clearer voice and moves his face out of Jinyoung’s sight so that he wouldn’t catch the spoiled pout of his mouth. The cute action makes Jinyoung laugh, and he thrusts his fingers into Jaebum a bit faster. The dull burn inside Jaebum makes its way down his spine, his navel and abs tense unintentionally, and he’s so wound-up a couple of more tears wet his red face. Jinyoung’s hands slide onto Jaebum’s hips, and press his waist down, pulling them at an angle towards him to rub the head of his dick against Jaebum’s entrance. The friction makes Jinyoung groan, and Jaebum mewls and pulls his hips back to get him inside. 

“Greedy boy,” Jinyoung says mostly to himself.

“I’m ready,” Jaebum begs. “Please, Jinyoungie,” and presents his ass to Jinyoung, Jaebum thinks he has been teased enough for tonight. The blood rushing through his ears makes him dazed, the room spins as he tries to get on his knees. But Jinyoung’s hand is right there on his back, pulling him back down. He whines childishly at the loss of Jinyoung’s dick against his slick rim.

__

Jinyoung seems to have asked something, but the constant ringing in Jaebum’s ears confuse all of his senses, his mind is also in a place where it takes him a huge amount of time to process an answer, time is in slow motion for him. 

"Like this, hyung?" He catches the sound of Jinyoung's lovely voice, replaying his previous question to Jaebum. Jinyoung is talking about their positions, Jaebum's in particular; the one he wants to get fucked in. The thought makes a cold shiver run his spine, and he swallows down around the knot in his dry throat.

Jinyoung seems to understand that Jaebum can't really make a decision right now, and he’s trusting Jinyoung to make it for him. He thinks that as much as he wants to see Jaebum's face twist in pleasure when he fucks him into a sobbing mess, there's no way he can position Jaebum on his back due to his injury. If they do it in the position that they're actually in, Jaebum will start to arch his back again, and he might not feel the pain now but he'll most definitely feel it in the morning. Jinyoung smiles bright when he figures it all out, his right hand searching to grab Jaebum's hips and his left one brings Jaebum’s shoulder towards his own body, placing them both in a sitting position. This way Jaebum's back won't hurt. 

__

"Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asks, confused. But Jinyoung doesn't give him time to turn his head around and ask any more questions, he seizes the tip of his cock right against Jaebum's rim and dives in. Jaebum twists and chokes into a gasp, tries to fall into the mattress again but luckily Jinyoung keeps his hand on Jaebum's shoulder, restricting his movement. He makes sure to lay the palm of his other hand on the centre of his wide back in case he tries to bow it up before bottoming out.

__

His thrusts are slow and gentle. He wants to test Jaebum's limits, wants to make him beg. Jinyoung wouldn't mind hearing him cry again. He keeps an easy pace for a while, and Jaebum can't do anything else but take it as Jinyoung's hold still keeps him in place, right where he wants him. Jaebum moans high-pitched, his hands clench and unclench into fists, just hanging around his sides. He wants to touch himself but Jinyoung didn't say he could, wants to be good and wait for Jinyoung's permission, the idea of disappointing Jinyoung making his stomach drop. 

__

Jinyoung's hand on his shoulder slides up and grips his chin to the side, his lips find Jaebum's in a sweet but messy kiss. He sucks Jaebum's trembling bottom lip into his mouth, licks into him, and bites down on his tongue, getting a mewl out of Jaebum. Jinyoung's torturous pace is driving Jaebum crazy: it's good but it's not enough. He tries to thrust back into Jinyoung's cock and the moment he does, Jinyoung's hand leaves the grip on his hip and smacks Jaebum right across his asscheek. Jaebum gasps in surprise.

__

_"Still,"_ Jinyoung orders roughly, and puts his hand back where it was and uses it to punch his pelvis hard on Jaebum’s ass. Jaebum winces at the burn and stays motionless.

__

When the ringing in Jaebum's ears slows down, he can perfectly hear the obscene clenching sounds of his hole swallowing down Jinyoung’s cock every time he speeds up his pace. He knows he's close, too, but he wants something, and Jaebum knows exactly what that is.

__

"Please," Jaebum begs. "Please go harder, baby boy," Jaebum's voice wears that sweet tone Jinyoung uses on him sometimes, that one that makes Jaebum break. "Go faster." Jaebum implores desperately. Jinyoung groans, plants his knees firmly on the bed and pushes roughly into Jaebum, who squirms and whines.

__

"I like it when you beg, hyung," Jinyoung says, sounding very pleased with himself. "Sound so pretty." 

__

Jaebum smirks. And fuck, does Jinyoung deceive him like this too? Does Jinyoung have him wrapped around his finger as well? Are they both really just fools for each other?

__

Jaebum keens the moment Jinyoung's hands slide down his hips and his nails start to scratch at the sensitive skin of Jaebum’s thighs. His head hits Jinyoung's shoulder with a low hum, the muscles clasping shut when Jinyoung rubs his tight balls on his palm. He attempts to, at least, because Jinyoung's hands are there a second later to dig his hands into his inner thighs to spread his legs apart again. 

__

"Jinyoung," Jaebum breathes out, mouth wet and raw against Jinyoung's cheek, "Jinyoung-ah, baby, please.” Jaebum growls low when Jinyoung pauses his thrusts to pinch Jaebum’s nipples, to toy with the responsive nubs while Jaebum just weeps.

__

"Please, what?" Jinyoung asks in a demanding tone. Oh, so they're still playing this game, Jaebum thinks, a game neither of them wants to lose. Jinyoung won't give him what he wants, not until Jaebum lets go of his remaining desire of control, a silly need that clouds Jaebum's judgement; one that turns him into a moody and tight-lipped person that pushes everyone's sincere offers of help stubbornly away. He wants Jaebum to surrender.

__

One specific hard thrust slaps Jinyoung's thighs painfully hard against his ass, and the dirty sound makes Jaebum squirm in embarrassment.

__

"Get out of your head," Jinyoung says firmly, no room for discussion. "Stop thinking so much, Jaebummie." He kisses Jaebum's temple softly, his tone is tender now. Jaebum replies with a slow nod of his head. 

__

They rock slowly and steady for a while, Jaebum is speechless at how patient Jinyoung is being, can feel how hard he is inside him. Jinyoung is quiet, but pecks Jaebum’s puffy lips calmly, then leaves kisses down the line of his jawline. 

__

There's no need to keep a strong hold of Jaebum anymore, by now he has gone boneless against Jinyoung's chest, and he doesn't clench nor tries to arch his back. Jinyoung feels him relax and his breaths are laboured, so Jinyoung’s arms are still around his tight body, letting Jaebum know he'll catch him if he decides to fall away.

__

Jaebum's mind starts to blurr at the edges again, and his brain quiets down, no longer alert. He blinks slowly, tongue darting out lazily to brush against his teeth and swallows down easy. His soft eyelashes tickle against Jinyoung's cheek, the warmth coming off Jinyoung's body making him feel safe somehow. 

Jinyoung's movements are faster now, sloppier. He's close. Jaebum shivers beautifully when Jinyoung’s hand closes around his shaft, fingers sliding around the head of it to spread around the slick that Jaebum has been dripping into the bedsheets. He spreads the wetness on his fingers and squeezes firmly. Jinyoung's now lubed fingers circle around him, his shaft throbs on the younger's hand and he sighs happily.

__

"I'm so close, angel." Jaebum says sweetly, and it's Jinyoung's turn to melt at Jaebum's words. "Feel so good inside me, feel so good around me." Jaebum says dirty and low. Jinyoung jerks him off quicker.

__

He clenches around Jinyoung the moment he comes, soaks his own stomach and Jinyoung's hands. He doesn’t even have time to slow down his breathing when something wet touches his lips so he opens his heavy eyes to look down, and sees Jinyoung's fingers coated in his own come, smearing it all around his hips. 

__

"Open up," His breath is short and anxious, he’s so close. Jaebum opens his mouth willingly and closes it around the digits, sucks on them eagerly, moans loud and long, putting on a show for Jinyoung. That must be what makes Jinyoung tip over the edge, because he can feel the moment Jinyoung comes hard inside him while Jaebum is still licking obediently on his fingers.

__

They stay like this for minutes, or hours, Jaebum doesn’t really know. When the come running down his thighs starts to dry off against his skin, he twists in discomfort and kisses Jinyoung’s sweaty neck. 

__

“I feel gross,” He announces. Jinyoung laughs loudly, eyes wrinkles on display, and stares down at him with fond eyes. 

__

“Let’s get you cleaned up, then, your Highness.”

******

"I'm hungry." Jaebum declares. Jinyoung has cleaned them both up already, and now they’re hugging tight under the warm blankets.

__

"Let's get meat," Jinyoung says enthusiastically. His face falls momentarily as he seems to remember something. "You're losing weight, I don't like it," Jinyoung says sadly. He pinches Jaebum’s chin right where the baby fat used to be.

__

Jaebum laughs softly. "My jeans don't fit me anymore, Jinyoungie." He pets Jinyoung’s hair, gets his wet fringe off of his forehead. 

__

"Then get new ones." Jinyoung tries to hide his pout on Jaebum's shoulder but Jaebum can still hear it on his high-pitched voice.

__

"Okay," Jaebum agrees quietly and closes his eyes before kissing Jinyoung’s pouty lips one more time. Jinyoung kisses his neck with a smile on his face in return. They try not to fall asleep on each other's arms but it's in vain: Jaebum is snoring before Jinyoung has even the chance to open his tired eyes again.

__

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/goodboyjungkook) ❤❤❤


End file.
